Seeing Gods and Demons
by Eplargy
Summary: The Vessel will be known as a demon to all, and will be condemned and scarred. The Seer will open up her arms to the Vessel and show her kindness. The Lie will lose to the Truth, and the facade will be broken, the Lie driven into darkness. And the Chessmaster will come to enslave them all, with the Doll acting as his mask.
1. Eun

**Got a lot of stories to make up, so little time..****Ara's the main character of this one, but the pairings are still being decided. If you have any suggestions, please let me know!**

**Ara: Sakra Devanam**

**Aisha: Elemental Master **

**Chung: Deadly Chaser**

**Elesis: Grand Master**

**Elsword: Infinity Sword**

**Rena: Wind Sneaker**

**Raven: Blade Master **

**Add: Mastermind**

**Eve: Code Empress **

* * *

_Eun_

* * *

_"So, have you decided on what you're going to do? Humanity will extinguish itself soon without a God's intervention."_

_"...Yes. I have found a suitable vessel for my power."_

_"A vessel? Are you really making a human into a vessel of your power?"_

_"She will be marked with snow white ears and a tail that glows in the moonlight. If my vessel is in peril, my powers will protect her."_

_"Hmph. Whatever you desire. Well? Will you show me this...'remarkable' human?"_

_"Of course. Her name is Ara, a daughter of the Haans, the family that preserves and worships my power."_

_"You're insane, trusting a girl that fragile to something like this."_

_"Possibly. But she is stronger than she looks. The prophecy is coming true. I must act."_

_"I pray that your intuition is right..."_

* * *

**_The Vessel will be known as a demon to all,_**

**_Her ears and tail made of snow,_**

**_Will mark her as a dead woman,_**

**_But people will learn to know that her pure white form,_**

**_Will be a beacon of hope for Elrios,_**

**_When the Chessmaster and his Doll come to enslave them all._**

* * *

_What if my parents find out? What if AREN found out?! I'll be condemned as a demon and I'll...I'll be executed for sure!_

Suddenly growing snow white fox ears and a tail weren't exactly on Ara's schedule when she woke this morning. She was pacing around in her room, her fox ears alert and her tail swaying from side to side. She stopped once or twice to stare at her new form in the mirror before looking away in shame. She felt..pretty. Vanity wasn't something the Haan family encouraged. Since her family were the protectors and leaders of her small village near the capital, Hamel, she had to focus on more important things. A knock on her door shattered her small panic attack.

"Ara? Sister, are you ready yet? We have to begin your initiation soon," it was Aren, who paused, sighing loudly. "Sister, I know you're nervous, I am too, but you can't just hide out in your room."

"I-I know, Brother! I'm coming, sorry, I'm just.." Ara put a cloak, discarding the other in favor of her hooded one. She stilled her tail and slid the hood over her ears. When she stared at her hands before opening the door, she realized how badly she was shaking.

_This won't last for long..and on the day of my initiation too.._ Ara swallowed, took a deep breath, and opened the door. Aren was standing there with a sympathetic smile on his face. He cocked his head and stared at his sister.

"Ah, Sister, are you..wearing your new cloak that I bought you?"

"Y-yeah. I wanted to try and see how it would work for me in battle. Besides, it goes with my outfit." she smiled. It was true, her cloak was the same shade of white as her garments, and had a golden border. Aren smiled.

"Good. Hurry and eat quickly, the harpies will be up soon, and then you and I can start your evaluation."

Ara nodded and stepped around her brother and rushed to the kitchen. Her parents were out, and the house was deathly quiet.

_Oh that's right..they went out to Hamel to discuss the Prince's marriage. _she thought, sitting down and poking at her porridge. _I'm still pretty shocked that Prince Elsword agreed to marry Queen Eve. I know it's to stop the Nasods and Humans from entering another war, but.._ Ara looked out the window, shoveling the warm, sweet porridge into her mouth. _There could have been another way besides marriage. She's been really hostile towards everyone lately, just like her adviser, Add... _

Aren put a hand on his sister's shoulder as she let out a small burp and chuckled. "What do you say?"

"Excuse me," she giggled. "Aren, I don't see any harpies flying around outside..are they sleeping in?"

Aren made a noise. "No, harpies don't usually do that. Maybe they're planning an ambush or something. All the more reason for us to get out there quickly and quietly. We'll jump on them before they jump on us."

Ara nodded in agreement and washed out her bowl and dried it, setting it with the other dishes. "Let's go, then." she felt her hood slide down and grabbed it just in time, pulling it back over her head. She felt her tail begin to sway again, and she pressed her back to the cupboard, trying to still it.

"Something wrong, Sister? You really shouldn't wear your hood inside, you know..it's bad manners." Aren scolded, giving his sister 'the look.' She sighed and nodded.

"I know, I know. But I have a really bad bed head today.." she yawned, thanking her brain for making it look convincing. Aren rolled his eyes.

"Fine, fine. But you're taking it off when we're done for the day, alright?"

_Perfect,_ Ara thought, nodding at her brother slowly. _I won't last long..I'll be.._

"Well, let's go, Ara." Aren patted her shoulder and led her outside into the warm morning air. The other villagers were starting to rise, but the warriors were already out patrolling.

"Some of the knights from Velder are coming from Hamel to lead several of our warriors there for Prince Elsword's marriage. So please, try to be polite.." Aren was squirming slightly, gazing nervously at the road. When he looked to the left, he saw a girl with long, fire red hair walking towards him with a huge grin on her face.

"Hey Aren! How's your little sister doing?" she said, placing her hands on her hips.

"Hello, Elesis," Aren smiled back, patting her shoulder. "I'm getting ready to take Ara out on her first harpie hunt as her evaluation."

"Ooh, that's why she's up earlier than usual," Elesis's smile grew bigger. "Aren used to complain about how you would sleep so late."

Ara's face turned pink, and it wasn't from the morning heat. She slapped her brother's arm in embarrassment. "B-brother! Why would you say that?"

"He talks about it at least once a week. But don't think Aren wasn't like you when he was younger. He was late so many times from sleeping in when he was younger that the captain was sure he wasn't going to make it. At least, that's what he tells me." Elesis nudged Aren with a sly smile and a chuckle. Aren rolled his eyes, fighting the smile that was forming on his face.

"So, before we go..Ara, this is Elesis, one of the soldiers from Velder, and Prince Elsword's sister."

Ara's eyes widened a bit. "You came all the way from Velder? That's on the other side of Hamel, isn't it?"

Elesis nodded. "It's pretty far away from Fahrmann, yeah. But we're here only to get ready for Prince Elsword's wedding, as you probably have heard. Aren't you sending soldiers for the occasion?"

"Yes, I believe so. Oh, how's your brother anyways? He must be busy getting ready for his wedding.."

Elesis sighed. "I don't know how Elsword's doing. I've been in Velder or traveling to Hamel for most of the month, so the only people I've been able to talk to are Chung and the other soldiers."

"Where is Chung, anyways?"

"Doing El knows what. He's been on edge since the wedding was announced, and won't leave Elsword's side for less than fifteen minutes."

"That sounds like Chung..ah!" Aren suddenly turned to Ara and nodded at her. "We're gonna be late, look!" Ara turned to where Aren's finger was pointing to see other warriors walking towards the outskirts of the village. She squeaked.

"We're supposed to go where no other warriors are, and if they're coming out already, we're really late! Sorry Elesis, we've gotta go!" Aren grabbed his sister's hand and rushed off, leaving Elesis standing there, chuckling.

"He certainly hasn't changed much, has he..?"

* * *

Ara was sitting behind a rock, keeping an eye out for the harpies. Aren had pointed out that very little of them seemed to be active, and it put Ara on edge. Aren was watching from afar, his sword in hand and his eyes as skeptical as Ara's.

_They might be planning an ambush..but I'm not sure._ Ara's eyes narrowed at the sun's glare as she looked into the sky. It was a lot warmer today that usual. Why was everything so odd today? First her sudden animalistic growth, and now this..something was off.

Screams rose up behind her. She whipped around, but was quickly tackled to the ground by something heavy and soft. She raised her spear reflexively, and it collided with something warm. She managed to open her eyes to see a harpy biting her spear and pinning her down with her claws. She kicked out and the harpy grunted, taking off again and circling the area above Ara, who was scrambling to get up. She readied her spear and watched the harpy circle her while it uttered screech after screech.

_What is it doing? _Ara thought, glaring at it. She soon found her answer once the ground began to shake. She fell, using her spear to steady and prop herself up while the earth shook. Ara looked for Aren to make sure he was safe and found him using his sword as a handle, keeping himself steady with ease. In a few moments, the shaking came to a stop. Ara sighed, and looked up again to spot the harpy, but it had disappeared. She squinted and huffed.

"Gone already, huh..? Why was it so agitated though?" Ara muttered, crossing her arms and tracing her spear's patterns with her eyes. She looked back up to check on her brother to find him gone. Her eyes widened.

"Aren? AREN?!" she looked around wildly, getting no response to her yelling. In fact, the area was surprisingly quiet. She steadied her breathing and listened.

Nothing. Silence completely dominated the area. The smell of smoke made her sneeze and she groaned.

"Is..something burning?" she turned around to find a plume of smoke rising from afar.

Right where Fahrmann was. Ara's heart dropped into her stomach and she grabbed her spear, running as fast as she could towards the smoke. The flames were in view now, and so were black, hulking forms.

_What..? What are..?_ she gasped as several of them turned towards her, their eyes glowing a malicious golden. She halted in place, staring at them with her mouth agape. She was shaking, she realized.

_No..move, dammit! You've gotta..you've gotta help your brother! And save the village!_ her mind screamed at her body to move, but it refused to obey. The shadows moved closer towards her and reached out, wrapping their claws around various parts of her body. She let out a strangled cry as their claws dug into her skin and their mouths opened wide, revealing sharp, jet black teeth.

_Someone..help!_

**Do not worry, Ara. All will be well. **A woman's voice echoed through her head, making her stop squirming.

_What..?_ White light enveloped her sight, and the last thing she heard before everything went black were the screeches of pain from the creatures.

* * *

_Am I dead?_

The one thought echoed throughout Ara's mind as she floated in that dark, empty space. She was cold, so, so cold. She was scared. Her brother was lost, Fahrmann was in flames, and those demons..they weren't from the desert. Out of the corner of Ara's eye, she saw a white light that seemed to be getting closer to her. She turned towards the light, and hesitated.

_Will it lead me to the afterlife..?_

**No, I am not here for that, Ara Haan.**

Ara stiffened at the woman's voice. It sounded like the same voice she had heard before she went unconscious. She looked closer at the light, and saw it taking form. The body of a fox was formed, with nine, shining white tails flowing behind it. The darkness seemed to dissipate in the presence of the fox, who sat down in front of the young woman, who was staring at the fox in bewilderment.

"Who..are you?"

**I am Eun, young one.**

"As in..the kitsune Eun?" Ara bit her lip. Her family protected the artifact that was used to worship Eun, the Silver Blossom pin.

**Yes. As you know, your family has been worshipping and protecting my instrument of power for centuries. I thank you for your services. But, that is not why I am here. I am here to tell you that the creatures that attacked Fahrmann is only the beginning.**

"Beginning? Of what?"

**The beginning of the fall of Elrios. The monsters were merely there to steal my instrument of power to stop my vessel from awakening. I had to intervene. **

"Vessel..? Wait..me?" Ara's hands went to her ears, which flicked a bit at the contact.

**Yes. I had to...make sure that you would not lose your life easily. Forgive me.**

"You..I'm your vessel?" Ara pursed her lips together. "But why me? What did I do?"

**You had the biggest potential. Originally, it was going to be your brother Aren, but his destiny became...clouded.**

"Clouded..?" Ara's brow furrowed, and she gasped. "Fahrmann! Are they okay? Is my brother..?"

**Your brother is alive..but I cannot see him. Fahrmann's flames have been doused. It is time for you to wake once more. Ara..when you wake, you must find my instrument and leave Fahrmann.**

"Leave? Why?"

**You will know in time. I cannot tell you..my interference is already pushing my limits. Please Ara, r-** the fox began to fade in and out, and the words began to sound strained and far away.

"Eun? Eun!" Ara called out to the fox and tried to walk towards her, but her feet seemed to be nailed to the ground. She reached out and the goddess faded. Ara looked around, watching the darkness begin to overtake the area once more.

_No. No no no, not again!_Ara shrieked as the darkness washed over her like a wave, suffocating and wrapping itself around her. She couldn't breathe, couldn't see. It felt as if she were drowning. She tried to scream for help, for Aren, for_ someone_ to help her. A voice faintly called her name in the distance.

_Was that...Elesis?_

"Ara!"

_Elesis!_

"ARA!"

_Elesis, I'm coming!_ Ara struggled and fought, wrenching her way out of the suffocating darkness and ran towards Elesis's panicked voice. She smiled, feeling relief for the first time in a while.

"ARA! Wake up!" Ara closed her eyes, picturing Elesis, Fahrmann, and her brother. She was going to make it, she wasn't going to succumb to the darkness. She reached out and felt the sun on her skin and her smile turned into a grin. When she opened her eyes..

She was standing in the remains of a house, her spear, dripping purple liquid onto the charred debris. She felt dazed, staring at the ground. She felt something beckoning toward her, something under the ashes. Ara shuffled towards the pile of burned wood and knelt down in front of it, lifting the debris slowly, ignoring the splinter that had dug into her pinky. It was like she was in a trance as she dug up the pin, the fox spirit Eun curling around a golden flower. Ara gripped the pin tightly, put it in her hair, and stood up.

"The Silver Blossom has been found, and the vessel is safe," she whispered, staring at the sky.

"Ara!" a hand on her shoulder jolted her out of her trance and she jumped, turning around to face the voice. Elesis was staring at her with concern swimming in her eyes. "Ara, you're okay! I thought.." Elesis trailed off and her eyes went to Ara's head. She pulled back, gaping at her.

"Ara..? What's..what's that on your head?"

"Hmm...?" she felt up on her head, feeling her soft fox ears. She froze. Her cloak. Her cloak was gone. "Oh...Elesis, wait, I can explain."

Elesis shook her head. "You..what did you do with Ara?"

"Elesis? Elesis, it is me, I'm-"

"You. Aren't. Ara. Demon."

Ara felt time slow down. Her heart started to beat faster and she backed up. Elesis drew her sword, flames rising up from her fingers.

"How dare you inhabit Ara's body, demon! I'll deal with you myself!" before Ara could even say anything in her defense, Elesis charged.

* * *

_The Seer, burned by her past,_

_Will find the Vessel, and welcome her._

_The Chessmaster is coming, the Doll at their side,_

_The Lie's web will start to unravel._

* * *

**So, how was it? I have no idea when I'll start chapter 2, but thanks for reading the first chapter!**


	2. The Seer

**Thank you all for the reviews! Well..the pairing suggestions I got were good, but I'll probably only be using some of them.**

**And I'm not gonna tell you which. *evil laughter and shippers screaming in the distance*  
**

* * *

_The Seer_

* * *

_"The prophecy is unfolding."_

_ "Gods are not supposed to meddle in these events. If you get caught.."_

_"I know. But it was necessary. Her life is too precious to be lost this early."_

_"Where is she running to?"_

_"She does not know. She is running blindly, trying to escape her burning home and the hatred there."_

_"And the Seer?"_

_"She knows the Vessel is near. She waits for her."  
_

_"Let us pray that the Seer finds her."_

_"What about the Lie and Truth?"_

_"Mm..their story is just beginning. The Chessmaster and the Doll approach._."

* * *

Elsword sighed, rolling a pawn in his hands. Chung tapped his foot, smirking triumphantly.

"Well, Elsword? We can't just sit here all day. Make your move." his guardian gestured to the board, where Elsword's king was cornered by Chung's pawn, queen, and knight.

Elsword groaned. "Why? You're going to beat me anyways! You've got me surrounded, and it's checkmate, so just get it over with."

Chung laughed. "Don't give up just like that. Are you a quitter, Prince Elsword?"

"Quiet, you," Elsword grumbled, shaking his head. "I'm only playing this damn game to pass time."

"Really? Is that why you challenge me to a rematch every morning?" God, Elsword could _hear_ the eye roll in Chung's voice.

"Prince Elsword?" a maid stepped into the room, dusting off her dress. "Lady Rena asked me to come and get you."

"Oh, right. I've got..oh dear," Elsword sighed. "it's time for Rena to go back to Elvier, isn't it?"

"It is, my Prince," the maid bowed. "She has something to give you, I believe." with that, the maid left the room and Chung shook his head.

"I didn't think she'd be leaving so suddenly. I guess that Elvier's magic is running lower than I thought.."

"We gave her all we could, but I wish we had more.." Elsword walked out into the hallway, Chung trailing behind him. "But if we give the Elves any more of our El, we'll start losing vitality. Hamel has too many citizens for us to give away large quantities of our El."

Chung nodded. "I feel the same way you do, Els, but we can't do anything right now but pray that Rena and her people recover safely." Chung opened the door to the palace gates, and saw Rena waiting there, brushing the hair out of her face from the wind. She glanced over and them and smiled.

"Hello, Prince Elsword. Chung."

"Rena. Are you doing well?"

Rena chuckled. "As well as I can be. From the letter I got from our Elder, the forest is even starting to die in places..I'm sorry I can't stay longer, but my duty as a Grand Archer of Elvier calls."

Elsword smiled. "It's fine, Rena. I'm glad we could help as much as we could."

Rena turned towards the duo, her eyes dull and tired, bags beginning to form under her eyes. Her smile turned sad. "The Elder..she's dying, I believe. But..she won't tell anyone about it. But her handwriting is shaky. If..if she dies.." Rena's voice cracked, tears forming in her emerald eyes. Chung frowned, putting a hand on her shoulder. Elsword realized just how thin she had been stretching herself for the past week she had spent in Hamel.

"Rena.." Chung didn't know what to say to the elf, whose lips were trembling. Rena took a deep breath and sighed, staring at the ground. When she looked back up, she shook her head.

"Sorry. Don't worry about me. I should be back in about a month or so. Good luck with the wedding, Prince Elsword. Oh.." Rena forced a giggle. "Queen Eve and her adviser are coming today, right?"

Elsword's eyes widened. "Oh sh-" Chung glanced at him. "damn. I completely forgot she'd be coming today.."

Rena nodded and gestured to the gates. "I should get going. I have a long journey ahead of me."

Chung and Elsword nodded. "Well, I pray you reach Elvier safely, Rena."

Rena nodded and waved before turning towards the gate and opening it, which the gate complied with a loud creak. When Rena stepped outside of the palace and down to Hamel's city, she didn't look back.

* * *

Ara's legs hurt. Her lungs hurt. Everything hurt. Trying to steady her breathing while balancing her weight on a large tree branch wasn't exactly easy. She had managed to run from Fahrmann, and hid inside of a small, cool trench near the end of the desert. Once Elesis and her soldiers had given up the search for the day, she had fled into the forest and was currently searching for any more of the Red Knights, in case they had followed her.

_I think..I'm safe, for now. Should I climb down?_ Ara glanced at the ground, and then at the tree branch she was sitting on. Luckily, it was quite sturdy, and Ara's breathing was beginning to slow down. She looked up at the sky and sighed.

"I didn't realize how late it was getting. Some of the stars are already coming out. And.." Ara was cut out with a yawn, and she leaned back on the tree. "I'm..so tired.."

Ara's eyes fluttered shut, despite her attempts to get them open, and she drifted off into sleep.

* * *

Aisha sighed happily, stretching and gazing around the forest. It was oddly calm during the night, and she loved when these moments came around while she was out gathering herbs. She gazed up at the glowing white crescent moon in the sky and crossed her arms.

"You'd think that Edan would be a bit more considerate, sending us out to do this shit." Speka strode up beside her, placing her hands on her hips, a scowl on her face. Her bat familiar, Anger, floated behind her.

"Oh come on, Speka. We'll be fine. Edan knows what he's doing. Besides, we're low on healing herbs."

Speka rolled her eyes. "Of course you're taking his side, Aisha. Anything to please dear old leader."

"Oh shut up, Speka! Just because I'm not lazy with everything I do like you-"

"Hey, I'm not lazy about fighting."

"-That's because you like seeing guts fly!"

"And? The problem with that is~?" Speka smirked at Aisha, who crossed her arms and huffed.

"You're such a pain in the ass."

"_I'm _the pain in the ass? When you first joined this little group you-" Speka stopped suddenly, squinting at a large oak tree. Aisha raised an eyebrow at her odd face, and gave her an inquisitive look once Speka nodded at Anger. Anger let out a small mischievous giggle and flew up towards the tree stopping near a large branch. Aisha stepped closer and looked at the branch, trying to see what Anger was staring at. She could vaguely see a silhouette lying on the branch, seemingly asleep. Anger grinned, showing a row of fangs, and sunk them into the silhouette's arm.

A shriek rang out in the forest, followed by an 'oof' as the figure landed on the ground. Speka laughed.

"Niice one Anger!" The familiar purred and flew next to its master, who was scratching its head lovingly. Aisha rushed towards the figure, rolling them over to see if they were okay. Aisha gasped at her twitching white ears on her head, her tail swishing behind her. The girl got up and growled, using her spear as a crutch.

"Get away from me." She held her shoulder, wincing when she touched it. Aisha raised her hands up to show she wasn't armed and walked closer to her slowly.

"I'm sorry that we woke you. But you..you need help."

"I don't need help! Get away, please.." her voice cracked and she shuddered, her coughs shaking her whole body. She tensed once Speka walked up beside Aisha, crossing her arms and looking her over.

"Jeez, Anger really scared the shit outta you, huh? Come on, you're fine. We can take her back to camp if she's so injured." Speka scoffed. Aisha glared at her.

"She needs help Speka. We can't just leave her. Dragging her to camp like a prisoner isn't exactly the best thing to do either," Aisha turned towards Ara and her eyes softened. "I'm sorry. Could you please tell me your name?"

Ara glanced at the two of them before sighing in defeat. "I'm..I'm Ara."

Speka's eyebrow's raised. "As in Ara Haan? That little prized treasure of the Haan family?"

Ara's eyes narrowed and her tail waved from side to side. "What do you mean by that?"

Speka smiled. "I can _feel_ the godlike power emanating from inside you..do you feel it too?" Speka nudged Aisha. "You've been touched by some sort of..being. Mmm..now I'm interested. Those fox ears, where did you-"

"SPEKA!" Aisha yelled, smacking her companion's arm. Speka scowled. "Shut it, Speka. I'm pretty sure the last thing she wants to do is be interrogated when she's injured." Aisha began to walk closer and Ara stayed still, her eyes never leaving Aisha's.

"I won't hurt you, Ara. I swear." Aisha smiled, holding her hand out to Ara. Ara stared at it, her ears flicking occasionally. She hesitantly raised her hand, wincing at the pain and placed her hand on Aisha's. Aisha's smile turned into a grin. "Thank you Ara."

Ara sighed in relief. "I'm..thank you.."

Speka groaned loudly, stomping her foot. "Bo-oring! Honestly, can we get back to camp now? This sappy diabetes shit is making me wanna hurl."

Aisha rolled her eyes. "Yeah yeah, let's get going."

Ara smiled weakly when Aisha turned back to her with a warm look.

_I'm..I'm safe, right?_ Ara thought, staring at Aisha's gloved hand.

"Ugh, Aisha! How far did we _walk?"_

"Oh Speka, you're so lazy!"

"Well a Princess of Darkness like myself shouldn't be subjected to such-"

"_Speka._"

"UUUUGHHH."

* * *

"From the Nasod Kingdom, Her Elegance, Queen Eve!" Add raised his hand to help his queen down from the craft. Her eyes were cold, merciless. Behind Eve, two androids emerged and flanked her. Elsword felt a shiver run down his spine. Chung nudged him and whispered,

"Elsword, stay strong. It's only a few months."

"Until we get married." Elsword muttered back. Chung rolled his eyes and stared at Eve and her adviser as they walked towards them. Add and Eve stopped in front of the duo and Add bowed.

"Ah, Prince Elsword, Guardian Chung. A pleasure to see you after such a long time." Add smiled. Elsword nodded.

_Oh El, his voice is so weird..he's like a snake.._

"It's nice to see you again too, Add. How are you, Queen Eve?"

Eve's eyes flicked towards Elsword's. "I am fine. Thank you for asking, Prince Elsword. May we enter?"

_I feel..uneasy. Something's not right._ Elsword glanced at Add, then at Eve, and finally at Chung, who nodded.

"You may." Chung stood to the side and raised his arm to the gatekeeper, who grunted and pushed open the gates. Eve glided through, Add right behind her. Chung and Elsword exchanged a nervous glance. Chung's gaze became serious.

"My Prince, stay quiet most of the time. Do _not_ speak unless you need to."

Elsword shrugged. "You don't need to tell me twice.."

When the gates shut behind them, Elsword's feeling of unease grew. Add's head turned to look at them and a grin crept up on his face. Elsword looked away as quickly as he could.

His wedding wasn't that far away now.

* * *

**Alrighty! Shut-In's chapter should be coming up sometime this week..I'm not sure. I just barely got this done.  
**

**Anyways, I'll start working on Chapter 3 soon! **


End file.
